Darkness
by iheartsunshine
Summary: When there is a new enemy, how is he going to mess with Edward and Bella's relationship? And how is he going to turn the Cullen's life to a nightmare? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everybody! How's it going? I know I probably shouldn't start another story, but it's stuck in my head and I can't get it out. And yes, all of my other stories will be continued. So here is the beginning of my new story: Darkness**

Disclaimer (for the whole story): I don't own Twilight or New Moon, and I will never, ever will; too bad.

I was about to scream when I felt someone's hand cover my mouth.

"Shh… Bella, honey listen, be quiet, just for right now. I promise, everything will turn out all right. Ok? Just trust me on this one. I won't let anything happen to you." I heard Edward whisper into my ear.

In front of me I could see Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett run in front of me towards our enemy. Our enemy who we never thought would be our enemy.

"NO! I'LL GET HER AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" He screamed and raced towards me.

Fortunately, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were able to block him. I could feel Edward pick me up and start running in the other direction.

When he finally put me down and looked at me, his eyes filled with passion. He leaned down and kissed me more passionately than he ever had before. He pulled up and was forcefully pulled away from me.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

He reached for me as he was being pulled. "I love you Bella! Don't you _ever _forget that!" He shouted as he was pulled away into darkness.

A/N: Don't worry this is the prologue. The following chapters will be much, much longer. So as always, review.


	2. First Day of School

**A/N: So here we are, the first chapter, much longer than the last one eh? So have an enjoyable time reading!**

I opened my eyes and turned to the side. Edward was there, like always. Encircling his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"Good Morning Baby. Are you ready for the first day of school?" He asked.

I looked up into his deep, beautiful topaz eyes and sighed. "No… I want to spend all day with you again." I admitted. He chuckled.

"You don't know how much I want to do that to Bella. But you need to go to school." He said.

"Alright. Can you get up so I can have my human moment?" I asked.

"No." he responded. I looked down to see that he was laying on top of me still. "I'm not done with you yet."

I laughed. "Come on Edward! I really need to get up and get ready for school."

"No Bella, like I said, I'm not done with you yet."

"Well then, what do you still need me for?" I asked.

"If you really want to know…" He leaned down and he kissed me tenderly. After about a minute he pulled back. "There." He said with his crooked smile "Now I'm done with you." He got up and made his way to my rocking chair.

I just sighed and grabbed my toiletries to go take a shower.

OoOoO 

I walked out of the bathroom, all fresh and ready to go. I walked into the kitchen to see a plate of blueberry pancakes waiting for me.

I sat down and started eating them. Only a minute later Edward showed up on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall.

"Well, don't you look lovely today." He said. I had chosen some blue faded jeans and the dark blue v-neck sweater that Edward had said that looked good on me that Alice had bought for me.

I let my gaze fall over him. He was wearing a black shirt that was form fitting so you could see his muscles perfectly and a pair of darker blue jeans. "I could say the same thing myself."

"It's not everyday that a man gets called lovely." He laughed.

I got up out of my chair and walked towards him, putting my arms around his waist.

"Why," I whispered. "You don't like it?"

He actually seemed mesmerized for a moment. His eyes had glazed over and his head dropped down to meet mine. I was lifting my head up to meet his when his cell phone went off.

He sighed in frustration before picking it up.

"Hello?" he growled.

Pause

"No Alice. We aren't."

Pause.

"OK fine, we're on our way there."

Pause

"Bye"

He snapped his phone shut and got himself out of my grasp.

"Come on Bella, it's time for school… unfortunately." He growled.

"Alright." I sighed.

We made our way to his Volvo, and like always, he opened the door for me. I stepped inside and started to buckle my seatbelt and before I could, he was in the car all buckled up.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

He started the car and we were off.

**OoOoO**

Edward and I had just returned from the office after getting our class schedules. Ours were almost exactly the same, probably Edward's doing.

We headed off towards our first class and when we walked in, we saw him our soon to be enemy.

**A/N: There you have it, chapter one. What did I tell you? This chapter is longer, much much longer! So please review!**


	3. Images

A/N: Hey guys… I don't have much to say cept sorry cause I haven't update in ages!

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight or New Moon… they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

He was… hot. I never thought that I would say this about him, but he was. All sign of the slight tan that he had once had was gone. He was paler now, almost as pale as Edward… he was as pale as Edward. And he now had the same eyes as him now too. Could it be that he… no, it couldn't be…

I looked up to Edward so he could confirm my superstitions, and he nodded; while glaring daggers at him.

"Ahh, you two have finally made it to class." He said. His voice was so alluring…

"Get out of our way and leave me… and my _girlfriend_, alone." Edward said. He tensed up when Edward said the word girlfriend.

Edward led me past him and sat me down in the back of the classroom. "Whatever you do Bella, I want you to stay away from him. He's horrible… you should hear what's on his mind… no… you shouldn't. it's that bad… I don't want you near him, do you understand me?" He said; I nodded.

"Ok good."

"What do you think his power is Edward?" I asked, really wanting to know. How could he change so much? Even over something as short as the summer?

"He probably brought over his pervertedness." Edward answered me.

I chuckled at his answer. He was probably right, as rude as that was. I was barely able to concentrate as my mind kept wandering to him. Images passed before my eyes of what we were, and what we could be… if we were together. And what my life would be like if I was with Edward.

It all too quickly became too much for me. The room started spinning and the last thing I saw was Edward as I collapsed onto the floor.

**0-0-0**

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was the pale green mint walls of the nurse's office. I sat up and started to look around for Edward, except for that he wasn't there.

The nurse came in and started checking on me. "Oh… I'm so glad that you're awake. You gave me a fright there!" She said.

"Um… I don't mean to be rude but do you know where Edward Cullen is?" I asked. She seemed to know the answer right away.

"Oh, he just went out to his car just a second ago to call his dad." She answered. Oh, it was better now. I still wish he was with me, but at least I knew where he was. The nurse finished checking on me and left the room.

Before I could wonder when Edward was going to come back in, I was greeted… by Mike.

"So, did you think about what I showed you?" he asked.

"No Mike, I didn't. And no, I'm not going to leave Edward for you." I said.

"Are you sure… you wouldn't want me to hurt your lover." He spat out the word 'lover' harshly.

"Edward is stronger than you Mike. You couldn't hurt him if you tried." I said.

"Oh don't' be to sure of that Bella, I have my ways." He threatened, right before he exited the room.

I was left to sit there, wondering what he meant. I couldn't ponder for long because my cell phone started buzzing and playing Dirty Little Secret.

I looked at the caller ID… it' was Jacob. He hadn't talked to me since the day that I got grounded by Charlie… but I was fortunate because that was months ago and now I'm off being grounded.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! I got great news!" He said, I could tell, he sounded really happy.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"You know that red-headed bloodsucker?" he asked. I really wish he would refrain from using the term bloodsucker, but hey… that _is_ what they are.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"Well, she's done. We finished her off." He rejoiced! Wow! That was great… now the three of them were gone. James, Laurent and now Victoria! I felt kind of bad for having them kill her though… I mean, we did kill the one that she loved…

"Oh! Wow!" I answered again

"But…" he said.

There's always a but. "But What Jake?" I asked.

"She changed somebody before we could stop her. I can't remember his name though. It was like Mike Norman… or Mike Nashwell…" he said.

"Mike Newton." I said.

"Yah! That's right!" he said. "Bells, I got to go! I'll talk to you later!"

"Ok, thanks Jake! Bye!" I said.

"Bye!"

I hung up my phone and there was a little note on my lap… how did I miss this?

I picked it up and read what it said.

**I'll get him Bella.**

**You're going to be with me**

**No matter what you do,**

**No matter how hard you try**

**You wont win.**

**Cause he'll die.**

**A/N: So… there is the chapter. Sorry that it's pretty short! Please review! Oh, does anyone want to be my beta? REVIEW!**


	4. Dazzling

**A/N: hey everybody! Sorry that it took me so long to update! Um… I don't have any excuses, so I'll just give you the chapter!**

**Disclaimer; No, I do not own Twilight or New Moon, Stephenie Meyer owns them.**

**I'll get him Bella.**

**You're going to be with me**

**No matter what you do,**

**No matter how hard you try**

**You wont win.**

**Cause he'll die.**

**I looked at the note again. How could Mike do this to me? I was scared, not scared for myself, but scared for Edward. I couldn't let Mike hurt him. If he so laid a finger on him, I would kip him to shreds.**

**I stood up from where I was sitting, and dialed in Edward's cell phone number.**

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

"**Hello?" came the beautiful voice of my angel.**

"**Edward?" I cried. "Where are you? I have to tell you something!" **

"**Bella, I'm sorry. I should have been there. I'll be there in a second." He said as he hung up the phone.**

**I took my from off my ear and looked at it, and flipped it shut. **

"**Uh hem…" I heard; I looked up. There he was, Edward, standing over me like a guardian angel. **

"**So what's that you needed to tell me?" he asked. He flashed me that crooked smile that I loved.**

"**Um, we better talk about this somewhere else." I said. His radiant smile turned into a frown.**

"**I have to go hunting tonight Bella. That's why my dad called." He said.**

"**But Edward please! It's really important." I said, hoping that he would stay for just a couple of more minutes.**

"**Bella, I'm sorry! My family will be here in just a couple of minutes, I have to go run back to my house to get ready, Love, there are a million things I need to do before we go." He said. He seemed saddened though when he said all this.**

**I looked up into his eyes, and I tried for once to be dazzling.**

**He looked right into them, and when he did, I made them smolder. "Edward please?" I said. "It's really important. I need to talk to you." I stood up and put my hands on his chest, eventually going around his neck enveloping his body. "Please? I'll let you go as soon as I'm done talking." I said.**

**It was working. His eyes seemed to cloud over. His face was getting closer and closer to mine, his breath heavier, his lips parting. **

"**We could do more than just talk Bella." He said, his face millimeters from mine. _Gosh! I should try this more often!!! _I thought. **

**I turned my face away, any other time I would be more than happy to do more than just talk. "It's about Mike Edward." **

**Edward noticeably stiffened up. I looked back at him; his face was far away from mine, though my arms were still around him. His once clouded over eyes were now hard and intense.**

"**What about Mike Bella?" he said, his voice rigid. He toughened up even more when he said Mike's name.**

"**He said… he said he was going to kill you Edward." I choked. My voice was getting tighter and my eyes were getting puffy and starting to water.**

"**Shh, Bella, he won't hurt you." He said as he held me close and kissed my hair. **

"**It's not me I'm worried about Edward!" I almost shouted. "It's you! If he hurts you then I'll practically be dead! You're my life Edward! I would die without you!" **

**Edward just continued to stroke my hair, and held me. After a couple of minutes, his cell phone started ringing. **

**I laughed as I heard Edward's ring tone. It was Emmett recording himself talking. **

_**Oh Edddddward…**_

_**I know what you want!! You want to get into Bella's paaaants! **_

_**But you can't do that, just because she's a human and you won't CHANGE HER! So... I have no advice for the getting in the pants thing bro. Oh and hey… your cell phone is ringing! **_

**His recording ended, and Edward picked up the phone. Not before saying though, "Remind me to kill Emmett later." I smiled, and nodded.**

"**Hello?" he said.**

**I was barely able to hear, so I knew that it was Rosalie on the other line.**

"**Edward! Where are you! We were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago!! WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled.**

"**Sorry Rose! Don't get on my case! Something happened with Bella." He said. I tried, barely managing to get my eyes smoldering again, and played with a lock of his hair.**

**I didn't hear what Rosalie said because I was busy dazzling (or trying to) Edward. I tilted my head to the right and bit my lip slightly. **

**It was working again, his eyes clouded over, and he got closer yet again. He snapped the phone shut and hurriedly reached in and caught me in a passionate kiss. **

**His tongue begged for entrance but I pulled away, ungratefully. **

"**Bellllla!" he whined. "Please, Bella! Please!" **

"**No Edward!" I said firmly. "Edward, you know what's going to happen if you do." **

**He growled. "Bella, you're right I _do _know what's going to happen if _we _do." He said.**

**I opened my mouth to argue some more, but then somebody was pulling on the back of his hood, causing him to tumble back word.**

**He turned around aggressively. "What?!" **

"**When I say we're going hunting, that means we're going hunting!" she yelled. **

"**Rosalie! Can't you see… aw forget it. Let's go. I'll meet you out there in 2 minutes." He said. **

"**Bella listen, we're going hunting, but I want you to still go to the rest of your classes. Either that or have Charlie come pick you up ok?" he asked.**

**I nodded and smiled, "Alright. Catch a good mountain lion for me ok?" I said as I straightened up his jacket.**

**He laughed and agreed. "I love you Bella." He said. **

"**I love you too." With that, he turned to go out the door, but before he could, I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.**

"**Yah? Bella I need…" I cut him off with my lips.**

**This seemed to shock him, but he didn't make it seem like he had a problem with it. Once I was finished, I pulled back. "Ok, now you can go." I said, he smiled and nodded.**

"**Goodbye my Love." **

**I smiled and sat back down. Right as I did, the nurse came back in. "Sorry Dear! I called your father, but I had to wait about 10 minutes to talk to him! Seriously, it's a police station; it never should be that busy. But anyway, he said he was going to come pick you up so you should probably go get your things." She said.**

**I listened to her orders, and walked out of the office to go to my locker. **

**I was smiling the whole way there… it was the prospect that I was able to dazzle Edward. Me… dazzling Edward… trust me when I say this, IT'S AWESOME! **

**As I finally reached my locker, and when I was done fumbling with the combination, I grabbed my things and headed back towards the office. **

**When I walked in, I found that Charlie was already there waiting for me. **

"**Hey Bells. Are you ok?" he asked.**

"**Yah Dad, I'm fine, just got a little dizzy that's all." I lied, I couldn't tell him the truth that would totally break my trust with Edward.**

**He signed me out, and then led me to his cruiser. On the drive home, he asked specifically why I passed out, and I told him that Edward had gotten a paper cut and the blood made me dizzy and pass out. He seemed to believe me. **

**We got home about 10 minutes later and once we were there, he walked me to the door and told me that he was going to be home late; just like his note said. I nodded and walked inside.**

**I walked to the kitchen table to put my stuff down but there was a note on it, and not in Charlie's handwriting. Or Edward's for that matter. I read it over again. **

**Soon**

**That was all it said, and that was all it needed to say to scare the socks off of me.**

A/N: Sorry, I know that this chapter isn't the longest, and is pretty fillerish, but the next chapter should be up either later today or tomorrow! Review!


End file.
